


Empty Seat

by BarPurple



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: ifishouldvanish  asked:Congrats on 200! How about.... Rumbelle/Golden Lace - "I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You" by Tom Waits





	

Their eyes had met the instant that she stepped up on stage, a sense of familiarity washed over Gold even though he was certain he’d never seen this woman before. He was lost the second she began to sing, a rich throaty blues tune that was perfect for this angel from another era. When the last notes of her song faded from the air he tried not to applaud too enthusiastically. She’d poured her heart into the song, but it felt like she had peered into his soul with every word. He felt exposed, every one of his protective layers stripped away revealing the less than gentlemanly thoughts that were clouding his mind. She’d clearly cast some spell over him because a desire for intimacy, tenderness, and companionship flooded his mind right alongside the lust. 

Gold frowned to himself, he’d never felt like this before, lust at first sight he was willing to accept, but love? That sort of nonsense was for insipid films and novels; a fairy tale and nothing more. Love was fine for other people, but it was a stranger to Gold, always had been, always would be, and a pretty pair of blue eyes was never going to change that.

She took her final bow and left the stage, walking so closely by him that he swayed slightly into her orbit. He opened his mouth to offer her the seat next to him, when a deep voice behind him called out.

“Lacey! Over here!”

She gave him a shy smile as she stepped around him and joined her friend. He caught sight of the smile she gave her friend in the mirror, and noted how it didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was a look he recognized, one he saw every day in this sleepy little town, one he wore himself more days than he cared to count; she, Lacey was lonely.

It was better that she had sat with her friend, if she’d joined him there wouldn’t be a hope in hell of him hiding his crazy thoughts. The flare of a lighter drew his eye from his contemplation of his drink. Lacey had lit up a cigarette, the slow plume of her first exhale curled upwards to join the smog that hung by the ceiling. She left the pack by her elbow on the table, a temptation or an invitation? He’d quit years ago, but now he wished he had the nerve to cross the space between them and bum a smoke from her. They didn’t know each other, but surely that would be a good way to start a conversation? The unfamiliar feelings bubbling within him rendered him immobile, speaking to her, finding common ground, maybe even being able to chase their lonely blues away together was all a fantasy, a dream that like as not would crumble in the face of reality. His focus returned to his now half empty drink. 

Gold had gathered his courage to offer her a drink by the time the bell for last orders rang, but when he looked around for her she was nowhere to be found. With a heavy sigh he caught the attention of the bar tender and ordered a final ale.

“I should congratulate you John. Your new singer is a hell of an improvement on the old one.”

John gave him a nervous nod as he poured the drink. Gold always made him nervous and it wasn’t just because he was the landlord, there was something dark about the man.

“Our very own Cinderella. Yeah she’d been here for three weeks now. She’d great. “

Gold cocked his head to one side; “Why do you call her Cinderella? I was under the impression that her name is Lacey.”

“Oh it is, but she always vanishes before midnight, so y’know, Cinderella.”

The landlord scowled at the little joke, so John hurried away, not willing to risk the man’s ire. Gold glared at his drink, why did Lacey have to add mystery to her angelic singing voice and lonely blue eyes? He was a master at twisting words, bending meanings and exploiting loopholes, but he never lied. Still the unadulterated truth hit him like a punch to the gut; he’d fallen in love with Lacey.


End file.
